Scarlett Blood
by ShiningInShadows
Summary: Scarlett. It means red but for me that would be the most bloody, startling red. I was destined to be that way, a monster. I try to help it I really do but it's hard, I am getting better though. I don't know how I became this way, I've asked Mother and she says its because another Vampire must have bit me when I was unconscious. But to be honest I would rather be dead...


Scarlett Blood 

**A/N: This is my new story Scarlett Blood about a girl who's life has changed, she has become a vampire and believes she is a monster. I hope you all enjoy it and the maximum of time to update should be a week (properly will be less). Please read and review to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 1:

Scarlett. It means red but for me that would be the most bloody, startling red. I was destined to be that way, a monster. I try to help it I really do but it's hard, I am getting better though. I don't know how I became this way, I've asked Mother and she says its because another Vampire must have bit me when I was unconscious. She says that it would be to save me, but to be honest I'd rather be dead. She isn't my real Mother, she adopted me and took me in, I was one of her...

_It's all I remember of my life. It was the summer of 1952, my parents, younger sister and I were doing what we would do every holiday, sail. We were circling North America, just us and the ocean. I loved it, my happiest memories would be waking up to the smell of sizzling fish and fried bread, leaning over the side of the boat letting the wind flow through my hair, the smell of driftwood and writing letters in bottles in hope of someone finding it and reading about our adventures. My parents loved me, I was their little Scarly, and my sister would look up to me and follow me wishing she would be like me. I was living life to the fullest. But every happy moment has to end, for me it always ends badly. I don't remember it that well, my head clouds up thinking about it. There was a storm I remember, a terrible storm. I was thrown overboard, I tried to swim but I couldn't. It was too strong for me, the waves pushing me down every time I rose up. The water filled my lungs, my airway was cut off and my screams were muffled..._

_The next thing I remember was waking up on an island I had been washed up, I must have been carried around by the seas for days. Would my family ever find me? Where was I? At that moment the sunlight drifted onto me and I gasped as I looked at my arms. They were a shocking white and sparkling, sparkling? At first I thought I had been covered in little grains of salt from the sea, I scratched at my arm but nothing came off, my arm didn't even turn red. I walked over to the water, I needed to drink but I stopped as I had seen my reflection. The shocking white was everywhere; my hair had darkened and had changed from straggles to lose waves but the thing that made me scream were the eyes, the bright red, bloodthirsty eyes..._

_I decided to swim, anywhere that would get me off the island. I could swim so strongly that I could fight the waves and I found the boat again in minutes. But suddenly something overcame me, a pain down my throat, I was so thirsty. I needed blood but I was not going to use my family, I tore a rag off my dress and tied it round my mouth then climbed out of the water and onto the deck. I could not let anyone see me, I was dead to them. For the next eighty years I followed my family, living in the shadows. I never found myself killing humans but animals instead, Mother says its amazing how I coped. I watched them mourn at my funeral, there was no body so they scattered roses over the seas because they knew it was what I wanted. I went through everything with them even though they did not no I was there. I watched and followed my sister live her life, marrying the man of her dreams, having a beautiful baby girl and experiencing life in her way. I watched her funeral and thats when I couldn't cope anymore. I had watched my family live life and eventually die, there was no one left for me, I was all alone. Thats when I went wandering, all around the country lurking in the darkness, I was lost and I wanted to die. I ran into a distant forest in a small town in Forks and hid, promising myself I would starve and I would die. But I didn't, no matter how hard I tried. _

_It was an early morning and the sunlight slid through the trees. I was watching the clouds floating by when suddenly there was a noise, a growl and a bear came tumbling down the hill towards me. My mouth watered after not eating for so long and I was about to attack when I heard a voice. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at me. I stepped back startled, a man with golden eyes and honey coloured curls stood forward, his skin was the same shocking white as me and he did not look happy. "Well?!" He shouted ready to leap forward but suddenly a hand came to his shoulder, "Calm Jasper, calm." The lady said, she had a small pixie like figure and short black hair. She had the same golden eyes but was wearing a warm smile. "Hello. Who are you?" It took me a while to realize that she was talking to me, "S-S-Scarlett." I stuttered scared to the bone._

_"Are you ok Scarlett?" The lady asked with a concerned look on her face, _

_"I-I'm not sure." I began shaking and she walked over then hugged me, _

_"She is one of us Jasper, she has the scent."_

_"What? What am I?!" I was so confused._

_They gave me sympathetic looks, "Um darling, you're a vampire." The lady put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. Great. I had turned into a monster..._

**_A/N: Please let me know what you think of the first chapter! - Misty xx_**


End file.
